Friday the 13th: The Story of a Killer
by AwesomeNation
Summary: My take on the next chapter of the legend of Camp Blood.
1. Scene 1: Recap & New Beginning

EXT. CAMP SITE - NIGHT

A group of five teens sits around a campfire. Their tent is nearby. Two of them, Josh and Kassidy, are making out. They are both very attractive, Josh looks like he could be the king of the jocks, and Kassidy is most definitely the captain of the cheerleading squad. The rest are whispering to each other, telling stories, and laughing. Bob is a large guy, probably the oldest there, and the only one without a girl on his arm. He looks like a big ape, ferocious, but at the same time gentle. He is leaning over and whispering into Magenta's ear and she is giggling in reply. Magenta is Ray's girlfriend, but is kind of a slut, flirting and playing footsie with Bob. She is hardly wearing any clothes, cut off jeans and a tank top that is obviously too small for her. Ray doesn't seem to notice her flirting with Bob. He is stoking the fire. Ray is the weird one of the group, despite his good looks. He has always been a sort of social outcast, and until he found this group he didn't think he belonged anywhere. He is also a little paranoid. His eyes dart back and forth, checking to see if for some reason they are being watched. Josh breaks his kiss with Kassidy and looks to the rest of the group.

 **JOSH:** Do you guys know why we're here?

 **MAGENTA:** ( _giggling_ ) You mean other than for camping?

Josh gives her a stern look, but doesn't directly reply to her.

 **JOSH:** I'm being serious, does anyone know what this place is?

Everyone sits in silence. Kassidy lightly punches Josh's arm.

 **KASSIDY:** Come on, you know they're new here. Just tell 'em.

 **RAY:** Tell us what?

 **JOSH:** Well, back in '57, this place used to be a camp. Camp Crystal Lake. Or Camp Blood. ( _looking over his shoulder_ ) The cabins are probably pretty close to here.

 **BOB:** Come on, man, what does this have to do with us?

 **JOSH:** I'll tell you.

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DAY

There is a sign hanging above the entrance of the camp that says, "Welcome To Camp Crystal Lake!" Several kids are bustling in and out of cabins trying to see which one would suit them. The teenage camp counselors are staring out onto the lake. One counselor is massaging the shoulders of the girl in front of him.

A car begins to pull up, the last of the campers has arrived. Out of the car comes a pretty middle-aged woman. The counselors all recognize her. Pamela Voorhees, the camp cook. Mrs. Voorhees walks to the other side and opens the door for someone, her son.

 **BARRY:** ( _politely_ ): Hello, Jason.

Jason is deformed. As he is led by Mrs. Voorhees towards the counselors he seems to be a bit dazed and doesn't really acknowledge what Barry said other than a slight nod.

 **PAMELA VOORHEES:** Don't mind him today, Barry. He's just a little nervous about his first day of camp.

Barry nods and smiles in response as Mrs. Voorhees heads off with Jason.

EXT. CAMP SITE - NIGHT

All of the people sitting around Josh are listening to the story in depth, except for Ray, who doesn't seem to be that interested. He continues to stoke the fire.

 **BOB:** How did the kid get so deformed?

 **JOSH:** Supposedly Mrs. Voorhees had an abusive husband while she was pregnant, a guy named Elias. He beat her senseless while the baby was in her.

 **MAGENTA:** ( _putting her hand to her mouth_ ) My God...

 **JOSH:** As I was saying, everything seemed to be going great at the camp, until one day...

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DAY

The camp counselors are nowhere to be seen. Young Jason is surrounded by several of the other campers.

 **CAMPER:** You don't belong here, Jason!

 **CAMPER #2:** You're just a freak, Jason!

The SECOND CAMPER pushes Jason. Jason trembles, but does not move. The campers all suddenly begin to frenzy. Other campers push Jason until he finds himself at the edge of the dock of the lake. Afraid of being pushed more, Jason jumps into the lake to get away from the kids. As he does, his shirt tears on the dock and he falls into the water face first. Some of the campers laugh. Quickly, Jason realizes he can't swim. He flails his arms and tries to get above water long enough to take a breath, but he keeps getting pulled under the water.

INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE CABIN - DAY

Two of the camp counselors are in the cabin having loud sex. They don't even have the window drawn, the light is pouring in. They can hear the water splashing.

 **CLAUDETTE:** (stopping for a second) I think one of the kids is in the water. We should go see-

 **BARRY:** Don't worry about it. Nothing bad is going to happen. What damage is a little water going to do?

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DAY

Jason begins to sink to the bottom of the lake. Bubbles come up as he finally hits the bottom. He's not coming back up.

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT

Mrs. Voorhees can be heard screaming throughout the camp.

 **PAMELA VOORHEES:** Jason?! Jason?! Where are you?!

The camp counselors are terrified, particularly Barry and Claudette. Barry walks up to Mrs. Voorhees with a somber look on his face and puts a hand on her shoulder.

 **BARRY:** Mrs. Voorhees-

Barry just can't seem to find the words. Claudette walks up as well, and she begins to cry.

 **CLAUDETTE:** Mrs. Voorhees, did... Did Jason know how to swim? Because some of the campers... They pushed...

Mrs. Voorhees screams furiously and begins sobbing. She jumps into the lake to look for her son.

EXT. CAMP SITE - NIGHT

The group is all help captive, even Ray seems to be listening now.

 **RAY:** Did she find his body?

 **JOSH:** Here's where it gets weird. There was no body in the lake.

 **MAGENTA:** Then how do they know he drowned?

 **JOSH:** Well… They don't. But he never came up after the campers pushed him.

 **BOB:** That's messed up.

 **JOSH:** Mrs. Voorhees spent the next year in an institution. She couldn't handle the loss of Jason. When she seemed to be alright she was hired back as the camp cook.

 **MAGENTA:** And?

EXT. CHRISTY BARN - NIGHT

Camp Counselors are sitting outside around a fire, singing. They are all drinking beers and enjoying themselves. Barry and Claudette are there as well. Pamela Voorhees watches from a distance. When the singing stops, one of the counselors stands up.

 **COUNSELOR:** Alright, tomorrow the kids will be showing up and we'll give them the greatest camp experience of their lives, but tonight... We drink!

At this the counselors cheer and raise their beers. Several of them take long drinks.

 **BARRY:** Actually, if you don't mind, Claudette and I might be heading in a bit early, if you know what I mean. And for that, we'll need a little peace and quiet.

Barry winks at the other counselors.

 **CLAUDETTE:** ( _slightly embarrassed_ ) Barry.

All of the guys laugh in admiration, while the other girls seem to scoff. Claudette seems to be enjoying the attention however, following Barry into the barn as the other counselors disperse outside.

INT. CHRISTY BARN - NIGHT

Inside the barn, Barry and Claudette begin kissing. Claudette lies down on a bail of hay waiting for what will happen next. The barn door closes and there is a crack.

 **BARRY:** I think I heard something.

 **CLAUDETTE:** It was just the wind or something. Stop fussing, you big hunk of a man. Come and get me!

 **BARRY:** You're drunk.

 **CLAUDETTE:** So?

Barry gets closer to Claudette, but then sees something in the corner of his eye. He turns and is face to face with Mrs. Voorhees.

 **BARRY:** (smiling awkwardly) We weren't doing anything, we were just messing arou-

Mrs. Voorhees stabs Barry hard in the chest and he falls backwards. She walks towards Claudette. Claudette screams and starts to run, but Mrs. Voorhees catches her and stabs her with the same bloody knife.

EXT. CAMP SITE - NIGHT

Everyone around the campfire except Kassidy is looking at Josh in shock.

 **BOB:** She killed them?

 **JOSH:** They were supposed to be watching Jason. But that's not where it ends. She didn't get caught.

 **MAGENTA:** ( _surprised_ ) She didn't?

 **JOSH:** Nope, everyone thought she was just some sweet lady. They didn't know the truth.

 **RAY:** What truth?

 **JOSH:** Mrs. Voorhees thought she could hear Jason talking to her. He told her not to let anyone back to Camp Crystal Lake. One year she poisoned the water supply so no one would come back. But in 1980 people weren't so lucky.

 **BOB:** What happened?

 **JOSH:** This guy, Steve Christy, got the place up and running again. The camp was set to open June 14th, all they had to get through was Friday the 13th. Jason's birthday.

 **MAGENTA:** Holy shit.

EXT. WOODS NEAR CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DAY

Annie Philips, who was hired to be the new cook of the camp, jumps out of a jeep. Mrs. Voorhees is at the wheel. Annie begins running through the woods and trips on a root. Her ankle gets twisted. She keeps running, but it gets increasingly difficult for her. Eventually she stumbles back into a tree and Mrs. Voorhees catches up to her. She slashes her throat.

EXT. OUTSIDE CABINS - DAY

Ned Rubenstein, a counselor, is drawn towards one of the cabins. He sees Mrs. Voorhees inside. He tries to talk to her, but she slashes his throat.

INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE CABIN - NIGHT

Jack Marand and Marcie Stainier, two more counselors, are both in the bottom bunk of a bed making out. Marcie quickly pulls away.

 **MARCIE:** I'm going to get into something a bit more comfortable.

 **JACK:** Alright, hurry back.

Marcie walks outside to the bathroom. Jack lies in the bed for a little longer before a drop of blood hits him from above. Before he can lean forward to investigate, the hand of Mrs. Voorhees comes up from under the bed and clamps onto his forehead, holding him down. She pushes an arrow through the bed and it comes out of Jack's neck, killing him. Mrs. Voorhees gets out from under the bed. In the bed above Jack, Ned's body lies, bleeding profusely, dead. Mrs. Voorhees begins heading outside, but grabs an axe from a closet on her way out.

INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT

Marcie has no pants on. She is looking around for something. She thinks she heard Jack.

 **MARCIE:** Jack? Jack, is that you?

Marcie runs up to a shower curtain and pulls it back quickly, but nothing is there. The shadow of an axe being lifted can be seen on the wall behind her.

 **MARCIE:** Must be my imagination.

MARCIE turns around and screams. She is face to face with Mrs. Voorhees with an axe. The axe comes down quickly on her head. She falls backwards.

EXT. ARCHERY RANGE - NIGHT

Brenda, yet another camp counselor, hears a young boy's voice from her cabin. She puts down her books and heads outside to investigate and ends up in the Archery Range. She decides to give up on her search, considering it nothing, but is shot with an arrow. Then another. She collapses to her knees.

 **BRENDA:** ( _crying_ ) Why?

She is shot with another arrow.

EXT. FRONT OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT

It has begun to rain. Steve Christy, who organized for the camp to be put back together, gets out of a police car and it speeds away. He is in a yellow raincoat and is looking around through thick glasses.

 **STEVE:** Hello? Is someone there?

He spots Mrs. Voorhees, who has her hand behind her back.

 **STEVE:** Oh, hi. What are you doing out in this mess?

He steps forward to shake her hand, and she pulls out a knife. She stabs it into his chest.

EXT. GENERATOR CABIN - NIGHT

Bill has come outside to check on the generator because phones are down and he and Alice have not been able to find anyone. Bill turns around just in time to see Mrs. Voorhees. She slashes his throat and stabs him multiple times with an arrow.

INT. MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Alice Hardy, the last of the surviving counselors, sits inside, crying, scared. There is a smash, and through the window comes the writhing body of Brenda, tied to a board and bleeding all over the floor. Alice screams and runs outside, into the arms of Mrs. Voorhees.

EXT. CAMP SITE - NIGHT

Everyone around the campfire, even Kassidy who has heard the story a thousand times before, sits in eager anticipation for the climax of the story.

 **RAY:** And? Come on, dude, don't leave us hanging.

 **JOSH:** Well, at first Mrs. Voorhees acted like she didn't know what had happened. She acted sweet and innocent. But when Alice saw the other bodies and went down by the lake, Mrs. Voorhees was reminded so much of when Jason died that she just snapped.

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT

Alice stands, backing away from Mrs. Voorhees.

 **PAMELA VOORHEES:** ( _high voice_ ) Kill her, mommy! Kill her! ( _regular voice_ ) I will, Jason, I will.

Alice screams and back away further. Mrs. Voorhees is holding a machete.

 **ALICE:** ( _terrified_ ) Why are you doing this?

 **PAMELA VOORHEES:** You need to be punished for what you did to him.

 **ALICE:** ( _screaming_ ) I didn't do anything!

 **PAMELA VOORHEES:** You let him drown! You should have been watching him!

Mrs. Voorhees begins to swing with the machete, but Alice runs out of the way. She trips and falls, knocking into a canoe. She grabs one of the oars and begins swinging it at Mrs. Voorhees, knocking the machete out of her hand. The rain is harder than before, and lightning cracks. Alice lunges for the machete and grabs it.

 **PAMELA VOORHEES:** Jason was my son!

Alice swings at Mrs. Voorhees with the machete and cuts her head off. She falls backwards and her head splashes into a puddle.

EXT. CAMP SITE - NIGHT

Everyone is staring in shock.

 **BOB:** So Alice survived?

 **MAGENTA:** She made it out okay?

 **JOSH:** That's where the legend comes in.

 **RAY:** What happened?

 **JOSH:** Jason.

Everyone's faces fill with disbelief.

 **MAGENTA:** What do you mean, "Jason?"

 **JOSH:** Rumor has it, Jason was there. He saw his mother die. He saved her head.

 **BOB:** What the fuck, dude? There's no way that's true.

 **JOSH:** You haven't heard the end of the story.

INT. ALICE HARDY'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Alice is sitting in her chair, shaking. It is pouring rain outside. It is nights like these that remind her of Mrs. Voorhees. She decides to get up and get some food for herself and her cat. She opens the refrigerator door and screams. Inside it is the severed head of Mrs. Voorhees. A killer with a burlap sack over his head, Jason, stabs her in the temple with an icepick.

EXT. CAMP SITE - NIGHT

The group is amazed by the story.

 **JOSH:** Jason has gone on several killing sprees since, and has even inspired other killers. He is always presumed dead, but never stays dead.

 **KASSIDY:** I think he's trying to finish what his mother started. Keeping people away from the Crystal Lake property.

 **RAY:** Why the hell would he be doing that?

 **JOSH:** Who knows? But that isn't the question you should be asking, my friend. The real question is, who wants to brave the legends with me?

 **RAY:** If what you're saying is true, then that's a bad fucking idea. Why don't we just go?

 **JOSH:** I'm not going. As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to try and find those cabins and fuck my girlfriend in one, see if that riles up ol' Jason.

Josh pulls out a joint from his pocket, lights it, and begins puffing.

 **RAY:** Listen, man, my girl's scared. I won't deny that I'm a little scared. Magenta, let's get out of here.

Magenta nods.

 **BOB:** Right behind you.

Bob, Magenta, and Ray begin to try to leave, but Bob runs into someone. That someone is taller than Bob. He turns around, revealing a hockey mask and machete. It's Jason VOORHEES. Bob lets out a small little scream, but the regains his composure.

 **BOB:** Very funny, Josh. Who is this, your brother?

Bob laughs and looks back at Josh, and as he does so, Jason swipes at his side with the machete. His side begins to leak blood. Magenta screams and Ray grabs her hand and starts to run. Josh and Kassidy can't seem to move. Bob pulls out a gun and aims it at Jason's chest.

 **BOB:** Die, motherfucker, die!

Bob shoots Jason three times in the chest. Jason, unphased, grabs Bob's hand and twists it, breaking all of Bob's fingers. Bob begins running away in the opposite direction. Jason bends over, picks up the gun, and shoots Bob in the back of the head. Bob falls backwards, dead. Jason walks towards Josh and Kassidy.

 **JOSH:** Jason… Hi. Don't hurt me. I'm a big fan of your work.

 **KASSIDY:** Leave us the fuck alone!

Jason stabs Kassidy, killing her, and looks at Josh, thinking.

 **JOSH:** Trust me, I hated that bitch just as much as you did. We're on the same page here.

Jason cuts off Josh's head, then turns and begins running after Magenta and Ray. Ray seems to be much further ahead than Magenta. He does a double take next to him and stops running.

 **RAY:** Magenta, fucking hurry up! I thought you were right next to me.

 **MAGENTA:** I'm trying to, I'm just so scared. Ray, go without me. I know we've been through a lot, but-

Magenta trips on a root just in time for Jason to catch her and stab her through the chest. She coughs up some blood as Jason pulls the blade out of her and she dies. Jason looks directly at Ray. Ray runs as fast as he can with Jason behind him.

Finally he makes it to an opening and he sees his car in front of him. Jason is getting closer. Ray jumps into his car as Jason approaches even closer. Ray slams the door and locks it. He tries to start the car, but it won't start. Jason has almost made it right next to the car door, swinging his machete as he runs. Ray turns the key one more time, and the car starts. As Jason finally reaches the car, Ray slams his foot on the gas. Jason slides his blade on the moving car, causing sparks to fly.

 **RAY:** Not today, motherfucker!


	2. Scene 2: Voorhees

**MAN:** Cut!

Then Ray lightly taps the breaks and comes to a stop.

 **JASON:** Fuck, man, this mask is so tight.

Jason pulls the mask off to reveal a black man who is under a heavy amount of makeup. Magenta walks up to him from behind, her clothes covered in blood.

 **MAGENTA:** Cut the crap, Tyson, you know for a fact that you're getting paid enough to endure a little pain.

It turns out the whole scene was just from the filming of a movie. A big movie, as a matter of fact, Jason's first on-screen appearance: Voorhees: The Story of a Killer. While the movie is fictitious, it is being made to give people awareness about Jason and hopefully keep people safe from him.

Tyson Blaine is an African American stunt man whose first big break is this movie. He is finally playing a starring role, the title character, no less.

The actor portraying Ray's real name is Wyatt Wright, who has, up until now, only been cast for minor roles. His character in this film is supposed to be the leading man. Magenta walks up to Wyatt and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 **MAGENTA:** Three days of shooting and that's a wrap for me. It was nice working with you, Wyatt. I'll see you at the premiere?

Wyatt smiles and nods. Magenta leaves, and in her place comes Sharpe Toole, the Director of the film whose stage name makes him that much harder to take seriously. Sharpe has directed several B-Horror movies in the past, but nothing as big or as important as Voorhees.

 **SHARPE:** Ray, that was an excellent job. Tyson, keep up the good work. Now, any questions? (doesn't wait for an answer) Good, moving on.

 **WYATT:** Actually, Mr. Toole, my name isn't Ray, it's Wyatt.

 **SHARPE:** Yeah, yeah, sure, kid, I'll take note of it.

Sharpe begins walking away, but Wyatt stops him.

 **WYATT:** Wait, Mr. Toole, I had a question about the script.

 **SHARPE:** Please, call me Sharpe, kid. What was the question?

 **WYATT:** Well, Sharpe, frankly, I have several. First of all, the script says I'm seventeen years old. I'm 23, who is going to believe that? Also, my character swears a lot, do you really think that's necessary? I mean, if I am playing the leading role shouldn't he be a bit more of a role model?

 **TYSON:** Yeah, and if we're criticizing the script, since when did Jason learn to use a gun? He's supposed to be this hermit who never comes out of the woods, but he can blow Bob's head off as he is running away?

 **SHARPE:** I wish I could answer your questions, boys, but I have a flight to book.

 **WYATT:** A flight to book? Where are you going?

 **SHARPE:** The question is where are WE going, and the answer is New Jersey. We're going to film on location at Camp Crystal Lake.

 **WYATT:** Isn't this film supposed to be teaching people not to go to the camp? Wouldn't that be a little hypocritical?

 **SHARPE:** It's in your contract, kid, so it doesn't matter. Besides, for the most part we'll be on our own closed set. We'll only go to the actual camp when we need to get the money shots. It has been seven years since anyone has seen Jason. For all we know, the dude's asleep and isn't waking up.

 **WYATT:** But sir-

 **SHARPE:** We'll meet your leading lady and the rest of the cast there. Pack your bags. I'm calling a travel agent.

Wyatt seems flustered, but he heads away. Tyson catches up to him.

 **TYSON:** I know he may seem a bit hypocritical, but he knows what he's doing. And don't worry, our man Jason has been a no-show for a long time. I doubt he'll come out for a little film shoot.


	3. Scene 3: Jason Lives

EXT. ETERNAL PEACE CEMETERY - NIGHT

A man with a wheel barrel walks to a dug up grave and begins dumping the contents in. It is practically impossible to tell what the items are, other than a few bones and some cloth that could have been from a sweater. Two other men start putting dirt back over the grave. The grave stone at the head of the grave reads, "PAMELA VOORHEES, 1930-1979, AT REST."

 **DIRK:** To think, it only took 36 years, but that shrine is completely empty.

 **FRANCIS:** Mrs. Voorhees is finally at rest.

 **DIRK:** ( _pulling out a bottle_ ) I'll drink to that.

Dirk takes a large swig and hands the bottle to Francis. The third man, Jeremy, walks over with a stern look on his face.

 **JEREMY:** I wish we could say the same about Jason.

He looks down at the grave stone by Pamela's. "JASON VOORHEES, JUNE 13TH 1946-?, NEVER RESTS."

 **DIRK:** Oh, come on, Jeremy, it's been seven years since the last time anyone saw Jason, can't we just let him die?

 **JEREMY:** I won't just let him die. He killed my sister. ( _looks at the tombstone_ ) There's no way he's in there.

Jeremy lights up a cigarette, and remains somber, no one speaks for a bit. Dirk and Francis did not know that Jason killed Jeremy's sister. The wind quickly picks up and it begins to rain.

 **FRANCIS:** ( _covering his head with his hands_ ) Shit, does anyone have an umbrella?

 **DIRK:** Yeah, yeah, we have some back in the car, let's just head there and get out of here.

 **JEREMY:** No.

Lightning flashes, lighting up Jeremy's determined face.

 **FRANCIS:** What?

 **JEREMY:** Jason's got to be coming. We took his mom from him. He's got to be coming. And I'm going to kill him.

Dirk and Francis look around nervously, but try to grab Jeremy.

 **DIRK:** Come on, man, we've got to get out of here. It's pouring. Plus, I'm not just going to stand here and wait around if you think Jason is coming.

 **JEREMY:** Go, then.

Dirk and Francis don't miss a beat.

 **FRANCIS:** See ya, man. You only paid us for the hour anyway.

They run off to their car, leaving their shovels behind. Now Jeremy is alone, and the rain continues to come down. He continues to stare at Jason's grave. Jeremy clenches his fist and kicks Jason's grave. It's less sturdy than he imagined and a piece comes off where he kicks, causing him to fall over in the mud.

 **JEREMY:** ( _picking himself back up_ ) Perfect.

Jeremy wipes the mud from his face. Meanwhile, right behind him someone is grabbing a shovel. The figure gets closer and closer to Jeremy and Jeremy turns around into-

Francis.

 **JEREMY:** Jesus, Francis! What are you doing here?

 **FRANCIS:** I left our shovels. Have you seen the other one?

Suddenly, there is a slicing sound as the other shovel makes it's way through Francis's neck. Blood sprays all over Jeremy and the shovel is swiped sideways as Francis's head falls to the ground. Jeremy looks up and now he sees him. Jason. Jason is staring at him, his hockey mask fastened to his head. Jeremy grabs the other shovel from Francis's hand.

 **JEREMY:** You killed my sister, you asshole.

Jeremy brings the head of the shovel down onto Jason's head, but it breaks off. Jason, unphased, stabs the shovel through Jeremy's chest and he pulls it upwards and out. Jeremy falls backwards hitting and cracking his skull on Jason's tombstone. Jason walks away. Blood drips down Jason's tombstone, until the last little drips hit the words "NEVER AT REST."

 **DIRK:** ( _in the distance_ ) Hey, man, what are you doing?

There is a scream, then a crack, then silence.


End file.
